


Man-Made Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Byungjoo is a stalker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning!Love hurts. It causes anger, jealousy, obsession-- why don't you love me back?





	Man-Made Dark

**ᴀɴɢᴇʀ**

In front of Kim Sanggyun's house, a variety of hyacinths grew. Purple-- yellow-- orange-- blue. Kim Byungjoo walked up to the little garden and plucked a white hyacinth from the ground. He walked around to the back of Sanggyun's house and hauled himself into the tree in his backyard. He settled on his favorite branch; he began to pluck the petals as he searched Sanggyun's room for any sign of the male. It was hard to see though his window; it was awful dirty. It was getting dirtier and dirtier by the day.

Byungjoo checked his watch. _Oh_ , it was only 10:28. Sanggyun's alarm didn't ring until 10:30. Byungjoo made himself comfortable, and focused on plucking the flowers. He had a mantra going in his head, but didn't pull it to his conscious thought until now-- _He loves me, he loves me not_.

Byungjoo pulled every individual flower apart and plucked each individual petal, letting them form a pile in his lap. By 10:30, he was done, and he had ended on _He loves me not_ , which left a growl in his throat-- anger making his teeth clench. However, he was distracted by some movement in Sanggyun's room, and he leaned forward a bit to study the man. He sat up and stretched; he yawned without covering his mouth, but he didn't need to; as far as he knew, he was alone-- with no one to watch him. Byungjoo smiled a little bit at that. How natural a human was when he thought no one was around. Byungjoo wondered if Sanggyun would ever be comfortable enough with him to yawn without covering his mouth; and then, he thought, he already was.

Byungjoo watched Sanggyun slip from his bed, and bit his lip at the sight before him. Sanggyun slept without clothes on, and Byungjoo wished the camera on his phone was good enough to catch the sight in front of him. Unfortunately, it became pixelated the more he zoomed, and Byungjoo would be unsatisfied, looking at a pixelated picture.

So, he opted for looking and memorizing; watching Sanggyun walk around his room without clothes until he did have clothes-- until it was 11:00 and he was dressed and had his bag packed to go out. He was going to dance practice. It was the perfect time for Byungjoo to pick the lock to his back door and tamper with the lock on his window-- in a way that it would still slide as if it was locking, but wouldn't actually do so. It had been in Byungjoo's head for months, to break Sanggyun's lock, but he hadn't had enough courage until then. And when it was done-- an hour later, when it was done, and Sanggyun came back, and Byungjoo snuck back into his tree-- hell, Byungjoo felt so satisfied with himself; and he was radiating with happiness until he saw someone with Sanggyun-- another pretty man that made himself at home on Sanggyun's bed.

 

 

**ᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsʏ**

"Why don't you keep your window locked? There have been so many break-ins around here lately." Hansol said, and took the courtesy to lock Sanggyun's window for me. Sanggyun looked over, frowned, "I usually do keep it locked. I thought it was."

"You must have opened it last night. Be careful." Hansol said. He looked out of the window for a few moments, admiring how pretty Sanggyun's yard was. He noticed some movement in Sanggyun's tree, and thought it may have been a bit windy until he saw a sneaker, and saw it move-- disappear into the tree. Hansol tried not to make any expression-- the last thing he wanted was for the person to think Hansol saw him-- or her. Hansol did, however, swallow quite heavily; and he looked around the yard for a moment more before turning, and slowly walked past Sanggyun while saying, "Sanggyun, I think someone's in your tree. Don't look--but we should go downstairs and call the police."

"Someone's in my-- _what?_ " Sanggyun asked, and he did look, and Hansol cleared his throat and said, "Seriously, Sanggyun, don't do anything-- just follow me downstairs--" and he was in the hallway already and Sanggyun sprang out of bed and followed him, and he held Hansol's wrist and asked, "Really, hyung?" and Hansol nodded, "I'm going to look downstairs, just to be sure, but I seriously think there was someone in your tree."

Hansol did look when he was downstairs-- only he looked through the mirror in the kitchen that reflected the backyard, and he saw movement again; he saw shoes moving and he saw a head peeking around; he swore that person was searching Sanggyun's room. Sanggyun saw him, too, "Oh my God--" and Hansol gestured to the phone, "Call the police, seriously," and Sanggyun did, and Hansol and Sanggyun tried to relax in the meantime-- waiting for the police to show up.

They did, after just a few minutes. They were blaring their sirens and their lights, and they asked what happened and Hansol and Sanggyun both expressed their concern that someone was camping in Sanggyun's backyard, in his tree. The police had a look, but they found nothing. "I'm sorry. Either you both imagined it or he ran off-- but there's nothing there. Sleep with everything locked up tonight, and call again if you see anything suspicious around."

"I'm so freaked out," Sanggyun muttered when the police were gone, and Hansol and Sanggyun were together on Sanggyun's couch. Hansol nodded, and "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" but Sanggyun shook his head, "I know you have studying to do. I'm sorry I didn't make you lunch like I promised."

"It's alright." Hansol said. He hugged Sanggyun before he parted, and said, "If you see something, call the police-- and then call me. And keep everything locked up tonight, okay? Check your window a hundred times before you sleep-- I'll message you about it later, okay?"

"Thank you, hyung." Sanggyun said, and Hansol nodded, "Be safe, okay? Promise?" and Sanggyun smiled, and hugged him, "Promise."

 

 

**ᴏʙsᴇssɪᴏɴ**

Sanggyun had a bit of trouble sleeping, but no problem staying asleep. He stayed up late with Hansol, studying a bit with him and assuring him that he hadn't seen anything in his yard, and that his parents had heard his concerns, and that his window was locked, and that all his doors-- front, back, side, and even the garage were locked. He was safe, he assured. Everything was fine; he could sleep by himself.

He did, however, sleep with his big stuffed lion beneath his arms, and one headphone out, soothing music playing into his ear. He slept with a little night light on beside his bed, and he stayed up late in the near-dark because he was a bit scared. At around 2:00, however, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and he slipped off to sleep.

At 5:00, he woke again, because he felt a draft. He opened his eyes, and his window was cracked a bit. His heart jumped; he gripped his lion and he looked wildly around his room. Nothing was touched. Every door was still shut; every knick-knack still in place. He felt around, wondering if he'd gotten stabbed and had yet to feel it in his shock, but he was untouched, too. He didn't see anything wrong with the room except for the window-- until he looked at the ground, where he saw, scattered in a little pile on the ground, forcibly separated petals of the yellow hyacinths that grew in his yard.

 

 

**ᴡ ʜ ʏ  ᴅ ᴏ ɴ ᴛ  ʏ ᴏ ᴜ  ʟ ᴏ ᴠ ᴇ  ᴍ ᴇ  ʙ ᴀ ᴄ ᴋ**

yellow hyacinths (n.)  
a flower meaning jealousy, especially that of love


End file.
